Yasuaki's New Interest
by btamamura
Summary: One day a bored and alone Yasuaki starts to channel-surf and comes across a very cute cartoon. How will Eisen react? How will Tenma deal with it? Shounen-ai Yasuaki x Eisen


**Yasuaki's New Interest**

_**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Harukanaru Toki no Naka de or its characters, they are the property of Mizuno Tooko and Koei. If I did own it, I'd have Yasuaki and Eisen fall in love. I also don't own The Care Bears, they are the property of American Greetings._

Yasuaki was alone for the day. Eisen had gone somewhere that he wouldn't mention. He sighed as he sat on the sofa and clicked on the television. _Shopping? No. That movie looks boring. Oh? What's this? _Yasuaki had stopped his channel surfing when he clicked on one channel which was showing a cartoon starring little coloured bears. "The Care Bears?" he murmured. For some reason, the show appealed to his interests. He decided to continue watching it.

One hour later and another episode was screening. Yasuaki was still seated on the sofa watching the screen intently. He made a mental note of all of the bears' names and even found himself humming the theme song as he went to get himself a glass of water. He returned to his spot on the sofa and continued to watch. "Oh! Watch out, Bright Heart!" he found himself calling out as he saw the villains try to capture the little purple raccoon.

Two hours had passed and Care Bears was still screening. He heard the doorbell and went to answer the door, humming the theme song as he went. He opened the door and saw Tenma and Yorihisa. "Hello."

"Hey, Yasuaki! We just stopped by to see you and Eisen," Tenma greeted.

"Eisen isn't here right now, but would you like to come in anyway?"

"Sure." Tenma and his very quiet Hachiyo partner entered the house and removed their shoes. They all went into the living room. He saw what was on the television. "Were you channel surfing before we knocked on the door?"

"Two hours ago I was," Yasuaki replied as he sat on the sofa.

"So, you are watching this?"

"Is there a problem?"

"Well...this is really for little children, you know, three-year-olds or something. And I never really imagined you'd watch Care Bears."

"I happen to find this show intriguing and it is helping me understand more about what I have been learning about. And besides, I am only two and a half years old myself even though I do not look nor act like it. Therefore, I am in the right age bracket to watch this."

Yorihisa peered at the screen in confusion. "What is wrong with Yasuaki-dono watching this?"

Tenma sighed and scratched his head. "Nothing really. I confess I did watch this when I was younger myself. I don't anymore though."

The samurai stepped closer to the television and eyed what was happening. "That little boy is in trouble!" he exclaimed.

"It's not real. Remember, you've seen movies on my television similar to this."

"Oh, right."

"Besides," Yasuaki stated, "the Care Bears will save him. Just watch."

"Actually, we should get going. Good to see you're alright, Yasuaki," Tenma stated as he lead Yorihisa out of the house.

"Very well then. I shall tell Eisen that you stopped by."

"And try not to watch Care Bears too much, okay?"

"I will try, but I can make no promises."

Eisen entered the house and heard his partner crying softly. He didn't remove his shoes, just hurried into the living room where he saw Yasuaki watching the television and repeating _I care, I care_ over and over again. He smiled gently. "I know you do, Yasuaki."

Yasuaki turned away from the screen to see his partner standing there. "Eisen!" He wrapped his arms around his partner. "It was awful, the girl was hit by a bolt of lightning and nobody could help her when she started to glow red. Noble Heart couldn't even touch her without it hurting and she's..."

Eisen rubbed his partner's back in reassurance. "It's alright, Yasuaki. She's alright now. I think you helped her."

The onmyouji faced the screen and saw that the girl was indeed waking up and everybody was cheering. "Thank goodness."

"What were you watching?"

"The Care Bears. It has been on television all day."

"I see." Eisen had heard about the Care Bears. He knew his partner was technically still a child, so he had nothing against him watching it. "I would like to join you if I may."

"Of course."

Eisen sat beside his partner, slipped his shoes off, mentally berated himself for lack of manners and wrapped an arm around his partner.

The group was at a karaoke club for Ran's birthday celebration. Tenma could only stare in shock as Eisen and Yasuaki were singing a certain song he remembered from his youth.

Akane, Shimon and Ran smiled as they remembered those good old days when they too watched this particular cartoon. "It looks like Yasuaki-san and Eisen-san are fans of the Care Bears," Akane whispered to Tenma who only hung his head and groaned.

"Does anybody like me?" Eisen asked in the song.

"Everybody likes you!" Yasuaki replied as they launched into the chorus again.

"I'm flying my colours so that everyone can see  
Isn't this a perfect way to introduce me  
To say that I'm different, I'm special, it's true  
Let the magic of my colour put its power on you," the two Shishin no Genbu sung along to the music playing throughout their rented room in the building.

The End


End file.
